Fanservice
by Shitamae
Summary: Viktor sees the posters


The last couple of days were a blur. So many things had happen. The world famous Victor Nikroshov showed up naked proclaiming that he was to be Yuuri's coach, him deciding then to move in, then other Yuri showing up shortly after. Yuuri was getting dizzy with the pace of t all. Surely this had to be some sort of dream. He had a hard time believing that it wasn't.

Viktor came there for him, because _he_ inspired him. Viktor was there to get closer to _him_ , to coach _him_. Viktor was inspired by _him_. It couldn't be real. Someone like him was to plain and average to attract the attention of this marbled adonis.

Perhaps it would just be better if he just coached Yuri, to go back to Russia. He would just end up disappointing his idol, and the thought was unbearable. Yuuri deep down though selfishly wanted to keep the man all to himself, but, but that was unrealistic.

"Yuuri? You okay there?"

Yuuri snapped out of his self depreciating thoughts, remembering where he was and what he was actually doing. He nodded to the sliver haired man and continued to skate the routine mindlessly around the ice. Yuuri knew he was giving a poor performance, he knew that the other noticed too. He dared to look at the others face and wasn't surprised when he saw the disapproving frown. He beckoned the shorter to him.

"Yuuri, you seem to be off in space. What's on your mind? Viktor asked, his warm hands holding Yuuri's shoulders comfortingly.

Yuuri tried to find a believable answer. He couldn't tell him what he was actually thinking. That he was thinking about how out of breath all of these events made him, about how self conscious he was now that the man he adored for years was constantly in his presence.

This had to be joke, he wasn't right for this. He was a loser, just a failure.

"I,uh, I guess I'm just still caught in a state of disbelief.."

"Ahh, a lot of things have changed for you over the last couple of weeks haven't they?" Viktor smiled. He smiled and Yuuri thought he was going to go blind from the radiance of it.

"yeah." Yuuri mumbled avoiding eye contact. Granted he avoided it whenever he could around Viktor. He felt to open, to readable under his stare.

"That's not just it though is it?" Yuuri's head fell down lower, he couldn't answer, instead decided to stare at his feet.

"Perhaps you are tired. How about we head back home? Maybe the hot springs will clear up your mind." Viktor took Yuuri by his hand and pulled him off the ice.

The warmth of the Russians hand seared on his skin.

They got back home, had dinner, making idle chit chat about skating and what not. After the plates were picked up and cleaned they headed off to their respective rooms for the night.

Yuuri was about to enter his room when he noticed that Viktor had not moved from his side.

"You still won't let me sleep with you?" Yuuri's face drained of color by Viktors phrasing.

"You like me don't you? It'll be like a sleepover." Did Viktor not filter things through his head before he spoke. Did he not hear how those things sounded. Maybe it was a cultural difference?

"Ah, I'm still not super comfortable with that, sorry." Yuuri admitted. It wasn't a lie, If he saw the all the posters and memorabilia he had of him hed probably die, or send the the man back to Russia himself so he'd never have to speak to him again.

He also wasn't comfortable with the man of his affections being that close when hhes that vulnerable. He was so peaceful, so beautiful when he slept, Yuuri wouldnt get any sleep with that next to him. Ok, uncomfortable probably wasn't the right word, but Yuuri didn't want to further explore those thoughts with the man there.

"Ok, could you walk back to the room with me then Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, a bit confused by the request. He took a couple steps before the taller man twirled around his back and ran into Yuuri's room. Yuuri was stunned for a second before his mind caught up and he panicked. He ran, trying to get Viktor before he could see anything really damning.

The other man was standing solidly in the middle of his room. He looked like the statute to this embarrassing altar of him. His head moved slowly, scanning all the walls, slowly taking it all in.

"You _really do_ like me huh." Yuuri heard Viktor mumble.

Yuuri wasn't sure how to approach this. He really hoped the ground would just open up and swallow him. This was mortifying. time seemed to stop. Viktors eyes continued to rove across the wall before he met eyes with Yuuri. The boy looked like he was ready to burst into flames and reached out to comfort him.

"This is quite the collection." Viktor commented, trying to sound light and casual. Yuuri looked shamefully to the ground.

"I didn't think you were this big of a fan." Viktor sounded a bit fascinated. Yuuri looked back at him.

"Well...I've been watching you since I was little. I always admired you." Yuuri admitted quietly.

"Ah?!" Viktors face lit up. "So you were one of my first fans huh?!"

"Y-yeah i guess,well me and Yuu-chan." Viktor smiled brightly and surveyed the room again, this time more bemused, more fondly.

"A truly beautiful room.~" Viktor winked and Yuuri smiled. This didn't turn out as bad Yuuri thought it would. He felt so relieved. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and tried to relax. Viktors smirk turned into a calculating stare.

"Hey Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't it get weird?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, at all times its like Im watching you right?"

"Huh?" Yuuri's breath caught again

"Watching you when you undress, when you get dress, when you're all alone," Viktor paused"When you touch yourself." Viktor smirked devilishly at Yuuri.

Yuuri's mouth flapped open and shut, trying to desperately think of something to say. Viktor smiled and climber onto Yuuri's bed to look at the cluster of posters surrounding it.

"Don't you mind? My eyes on you all the time? Or..." Viktor leaned back to sit on his feet, the loose yukata falling of his shoulder as it always did.

"Do you get off on it?"

Yuuri felt faint.

Scratch what he said earlier, this was the most mortifying moment of his life. This was bad. He had to defend himself, but couldn't find a way to, and there was no way he was going to admit that he did indeed crave the other man's attention. He did desperately, his attention, his praise, everything.

"Yuuri... I don't intend to tease, I'm genuinely curious. I told you before, I want to know everything about you. Yuuri still couldn't answer. Viktor looked slightly disappointed from the lack of response and rose from the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass, have a good night."Viktor said remorsely, making his way past Yuuri to the door. Yuuri's body moved before he could think. Viktor looked at him, surprised. Yuuri looked down to see his hand wrapped around the other's slender wrists.

"Yuuri?"

"I...I.."

"Yuuri." Viktor repeated, this time sweetly and reassuringly.

"Y-you already know that i admire you. I-i've always thought y-you were amazing, that you w-were beautiful. The idea, the thought of me being at the center of your a-attention...It made me feel, I don't know, confident? Maybe, i just felt good when I thought about it, w-when I thought about you. A-all of this is horrendously embarrassing a-and creepy and if y-you want to stop talking or coaching me I-"

Viktor put a finger to Yuuri's lips. It lingered, swiped across, feeling them.

"That..That is extremely endearing Yuuri." Viktor put his head against Yuuri's, their breath mingling between them.

"It makes me beyond happy that I mean that much to you, that I make you feel that way. That being said, there is no way you're going to get rid of me, not even this will run me off. If anything I find it cute." Viktors hands rose to Yuuri's cheeks.

"But,"Viktors sweet smile turned sinister and he leaned over" that isn't what i asked you." He breathed hotly into Yuuri's ear, causing shivers of electric heat to run up his spine.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you got off on it." Yuuri's face felt like it was on fire, his throat shut closed and his tongue dried in his mouth.

"do you Yuuri? Do you touch yourself while imagining me watch you? Do i make you feel like (that)? Do i do that to you?" His voice sounded strained and strangely desperate Yuuri thought offhandedly.

"Do I Yuuri? Do I do that to you?" What did he mean by that? Yuuri pulled back to look at the other for some sort of answer, confirmation. He instead was surprised. All confident bravado was wiped clear off his face. He looked open and raw. His blue eyes were sharp and searching desperately.

Yuuri's felt his pulse hammering in every inch of his body and he spoke without thinking

"Yes." The look on Viktor's face set off alarms in Yuuri's mind, warning him that he was past the point of no return. His mind caught up with him and he realized what he had just admitted out loud.

Viktor looked just as surprised as he did at the affirmation. Yuuri saw that it quickly darkened with crimson. He's never seen the russian blush before, did he do that? He did that. He did that to this man. After a long pause of them staring at eachother Viktor spoke.

"Would...Would you like to do that with the real Viktor?"

Yuuri's face would've got redder if it could. Did...Did Viktor really just propose what he think he did? BIktor searched his eyes again for something. His hands descended from Yuuri's cheek down to his neck, pausing at his pulse point. He could feel it hammering underneath his fingers and gave a small smile. His fingers drifted down further to the edge of his shirt, his thumbs pushing aside to run across his collarbones. Yuuri shivered and backed away involuntarily. Viktor quickly backed off. Yuuri opened his eyes quickly. Viktor looked alarmed and embarrassed.

"S-sorry. I-" Viktor stumbled, misinterpreting Yuuri's movements.

It was weird and a bit off putting to see the overly confident egost falling apart in front of him because he thought he step over Yuuri's boundaries.

Yuuri, this insifigant loser.

To hell with it.

Yuuri already dug this grave might as well throw himself into it.

While Viktor stumbled and moved back a little he reached out to close the distance. He reached around Viktor's neck and pulled him into a rushed and very inexperienced kiss. Yuuri almost regretted it, almost. The feeling of finally having this man's lips on him told him that it was probably the best decision he's ever made in a long time.

He pulled away bashfully and awkward. He rubbed the back of his head dismissively while Viktor stood dumbfounded and shocked. Yuuri felt very self conscious. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"S-sorry I-" Before Yuuri could finish his thought he was pressed flush against the russians chest, his head cradled, and the man pressing his hips against the others hungrily.

Yuuri was frozen for a minute before he started reciprocating as well as he could. Viktor was a raging whirlwind of passion that Yuuri had found himself caught in. He felt Viktors tongue press against his and he enthusiastically let him in. Yuuri moaned low and quiet into Viktor's mouth. Viktors fingers tightened on him as he tried to pull the other closer, fueled by the quiet moan the other let out. His hands began scrambling over Yuuri's back desperately. Yuuri pulled back his head lolling since he was a bit light headed, and probably looked it if Viktors chuckle meant anything.

"You have to breath through your nose love." Yuuri nodded dumbly.

"Was that too much Yuuri?" Yuuri shook his head no.

His mind was all over the place. He had to grab Viktors loose yukata just to ground him in some way.

"I...I just.."Yuuri laughed breathlessly"That was amazing." Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri into an excited hug.

"Oooooh!~ Yuuri you're so precious! So cute!" Viktor pulled back and started planting excited kisses all over whatever exposed flesh that was there before him. Yuuri was caught between giggling and moaning at the action. Viktors lips slid across his neck to his ear.

"Yuuri you didn't answer me again." Yuuri look at him questioningly.

"Do you want to show the real Victor that? Would you touch yourself in front of me?" Yuuri didn't answer.

"Please Yuuri." Victor whispered against his throat.

Yuuri's heart lept into his chest. He would do anything for this man he realized mutely. Viktor sounded so needy, so raw and hot. Yuuri searched quickly for an answer, his mind fogged and unresponsive.

"Do you want to see me do that?" Yuuri finally asked, trying to go for seductive.

He supposed he did well enough on that front when he heard a quiet whimper next to his ear.

"God, Yuuri yes please~" Viktor begged. Begged him. This man was at Yuuri's whim. He could ask anything of him at this moment Yuuri realized.

Viktor clung hotly to him, pressing all of his body against Yuuri. Yuuri moaned loudly, he could feel Viktors length press against him through the loose fabric he wore. That alone was enough to give him confidence to pull through with this.

He backed off and walked slowly backwards to the bed, keeping eye contact as he did so. Yuuri was a bit surprised how calmly he was taking this, calm in the sense that he hadn't exploded on his floor the moment Viktor begged to watch him masturbate.

Yuuri climbed unto the bed, still facing Viktor. He took his glasses off and put them gingerly on the nightstand. Still riding on this new found confidence, Yuuri pulled his shirt off slowly. At this point he felt like he was strip teasing for the other man. He essentially was, he guessed.

He sat on his knees and flicked the buttons of his jeans open. His fingers played nervously with the zipper of his fly, his eyes finally falling from Viktor. In that moment Viktor quickly took his desk chair and spun it around to take seat in front of Yuuri. Yuuri wasn't sure why this surprised him. Perhaps the shortened distance between them, or maybe the fact that now he could hear Viktors uneven breathing acutely. When he looked up blue eyes were bright and gazing through him. He could see the unvoiced plea in those eyes. He took a steadying breath then pulled the zipper down, groaning at the slight pressure he put on his dick.

Viktors eyes were no longer on Yuuri's face. Yuuri bit his lip and pushed his fingers under the band of his briefs, stroking lightly at the base of his cock. He knew in the back of his mind he was teasing Viktor more than he was himself. He knew, because the frustrated groans from the other man were absolutely intoxicating, and he craved more of it. A desire to unravel this man grew in his heart. Yuuri curled his fingers around the base and gave a slow stroke, reaching as far as he could in his briefs. The groan he got in response had his fingers tightening and he released a quiet moan of his own.

"Yuuri.." Yuuri looked up, and oh god did Viktor looked wrecked.

"Yuuri..."Yuuri he said again with a small smile" I didn't think you would be this much of a tease." Viktor looked at him from under silver eyelashes, his grin faltering.

"Please. Please let me see you"

He could deny this man nothing.

Yuuri sat up a little so he could pull his pants and underwear down to his thighs. He heard a happy little sigh and smiled bashfully to himself. When he wrapped his hands around his erection again. Viktor not so subtly leaned forward in his seat, getting a bit closer to where Yuuri sat.

Yuuri started a bit fast, impatient and flustered under the attention he fantasized of. He slowed reluctantly, he wanted to draw it out. With one hand half circled around the vase, his middle finger tracing down the vein, and the other around the head, his thumb pushing into the slit. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly, his hips bucking in frustration of his own pace.

He heard Viktor mumble something in russian and sit back. Viktor stared at him hotly, his own hand trailing to the front of his own pants, palming it in a slow roll, breathing out a hushed hiss. His eyes never wavered off Yuuri. Yuuri whimpered at the action. It was one thing to have your idol watch you touch yourself, it was whole other thing to have said idol get off to you touching yourself.

"You look so erotic Yuuri, so sexy." Viktor whispered. His voice strained and low.

Yuuri bit his lip and sped both of his hands up.

"Fuck Yuuri. so pretty, so ,so red and pretty for me lyubov.~" Viktor's hand was steadily grinding against his erection, almost at the same rate that Yuuri was.

Yuuri's hips were off the bed at this point, fucking into both of his hands.

"You're absolutely perfect Y-Yuuri, so sexy~ so so s-sexyy." Viktors face was flushed red, the beginnings of sweat started to bead on his forehead.

"V-Viktor." Yuuri breathed out and Viktor tossed his head back and moaned loudly.

"I-I want to s-see you too Viktor. Do it too." Yuuri begged.

Viktor without pause immediately pulled his pants below his hips, sighing in relief as his own erection was finally released. Yuuri stopped for a second, getting caught up in Viktor undressing. Viktor chuckled and Yuuri realized that he was blatantly staring at his idols dick

"like what you see?~" Yuuri nodded.

Viktor winked at him before he started to run his hand along his cock. Yuuri began picking up his previous pace. Viktor started to match his rhythm, his slow russian drawl continuing and running throughout Yuuri's body like liquid electricity.

"Only y-you can make me like this Y-Yuuri~~ So hot, so s-sweet, so open f-for me."

Yuuri growled at the words, his teeth digging into his bottom lip with force.

"S-such a nice p-pink cock, s-so hard for me.~"

Yuuri tossed his head back. His bangs ere starting to stick to his forehead. He was trying to hold back, to make this last, but damn was Viktor making it difficult.

"W-What did you think a-about when you did it?"

Yuuri tried to clear the cloud fogging his brain so he could provide an answer. Viktor was looking at him with desperate eyes, his hand furiously stroking his cock. Yuuri cleared his throat.

"I-"He tried"I thought wh-what it would be l-like to have y-you innside me, f-f-fucking me relentlessly," Viktor moaned out a low yes" I t-thought about what y-you w-would taste like in the b-back of my t-throat, h-how your c-cock would feel i-in my mouth, I-" Yuuri whined"On g-good days I-I thought a-about what it w-would be like to be inside you," Viktor whined this time, clearly pleased with the idea so Yuuri continued"H-how you w-would look like t-taking me d-deep inside y-you, m-me filling you u-up with my c-cum."Yuuri bit off his sentence. His eyes wrenched close and he bit down on his lip until he tasted blood.

Yuuri's orgasm ran through him like a distorted electrical storm, his hips stuttering erratically, spilling over unto his fingers. Viktor moaned highly in the back of his throat, which was splayed as he tilted his head back and came all over his fist.

There was a good couple of minutes where both were coming down their high. When Yuuri's mind finally cleared he was able to process what he did, what he said, his face lit up, and most likely, his shoulders and neck too. His eyes were trained off to the side, unable to look at Viktor or down at his lap. His head snapped back up when he hear Viktor chuckle brokenly.

"Th-that.. That was a beautiful performance Yuuri." Yuuri smiled bashfully.

Viktor leaned back and reached to the desk for the tissue box. He took one and cleaned himself up before leaning forward to clean Yuuri too. He threw the tissues away and went to knee in front of Yuuri. He laid a small kiss on Yuuri's red lips and pulled back smiling.

"I suppose there's not much reason for the posters anymore is there huh?" Viktor asked jokingly and Yuuri laughed.

"So, does that mean...?"

"What? That this was a one time thing? Oh no no no Yuuri, you can't cut me off like that once I've had a taste." Viktor leaned completely into Yuuri's space, his fingers going to dance up his thighs.

"That is, of course, if you want to. Continue this relationship i mean." Yuuri nodded eagerly which got an amused laugh from Viktor.

"you are absolutely precious Yuuri." Viktor said. He said it so sincerely, so kind, it warmed and caressed Yuuri's heart in all the right ways.

Viktor leaned in close by his ear.

"Maybe tomorrow we can play out some of those others fantasies hmm?" Viktor asked playfully before kissing the side of his neck and climbing unto the bed, leaving a stunned red Yuuri in his place.

'He finally found a way into my bed' Yuuri thought fondly before climbing into bed next to his coach. 'Probably should take the posters down for good.' Yuuri thought before drifting to sleep.

There's no way he'd be ok with them all staring at him now.


End file.
